Winter War's Wrath
by Writers-Fan-Club
Summary: The Winter War is finally over. And with Aizen dead, it means one thing: A New Beginning. Soul Society eagerly waits for the new dawn to break, unaware of the new darkness that is crawling silently forward and slowly engulfing the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter War's Wrath**

The smoke on the battlefield had at last cleared, and everything that Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had created had at last been eradicated and the hougyoku had been recaptured. They had at last won the great winter war. The bitter stench of war still hung in the air as the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 surveyed their losses. Because even the best of soldiers were not immune from death. So much pain had been caused over such a small object. Kuchiki Rukia had found the body of her beloved captain beneath some rubble, blood pooled on the remains of the concrete as it dribbled out of his mouth. It seemed that his disease had finally claimed his life. Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei's bodies had been discovered by Hinamori Momo, who had barely recognized their mangled corpses which lay piled on top of each other. Even Yamamoto Sou Taichou, had seemed somber over so much loss. However, through all this pain there was still hope at the end of the tunnel and a sense of new beginning as they had accomplished what they had set out to do, and now it was time to return home to begin the long process of rebuilding shattered lives and buildings.

Rukia, it seemed, felt nothing but emptiness as her brother, and Sixth Division captain Kuchiki Byakuya carried the body of Kurosaki Ichigo back to Soul Society. Yamamoto Sou Taichou had insisted on giving the boy who saved Soul Society a proper funeral along with everyone else. Something Rukia was secretly grateful for. The Gotei 13 had returned to Seireitei not long after to survey the damage to their own squads. Byakuya sent Abarai Renji in his place and had gone with Rukia to see Yamamoto Sou Taichou and arrange the boy's funeral. Rukia felt entirely out of her own body as she listened to the elderly man speak. The elderly man's words seemed jumbled as they swirled around her vacant mind refusing to sink in. But she knew that there would be a proper time for grieve for him, but it was not now.

"Nii-sama, I-" Rukia said softly, trying in vain to find some way to express her feelings as the rain poured endlessly from the grey clouds in her heart.

"Have you forgotten about Hisana, Rukia?" Byakuya asked her in his usual cold and stoic tone. Rukia looked at him in a cautious manner. She had not forgotten about her sister since the day Byakuya had showed her her sister's grave, that was along side his parents. The siblings parted ways at the 6th division office and Rukia was forced to make the journey back to the Thirteenth Division alone under a suffocating black cloud of sadness.

The funeral for the fallen officers had gotten underway in just a matter of hours after their return as elegant caskets were placed next to freshly dug grave sites. The entire Gotei 13 stood at full attention as 2000 years worth of tradition was repeated four times over as each casket was carried through a long archway of swords and placed into the ground in synchronicity with the others. Intricately woven wreaths of pink and white Sakura flowers were placed on top of the headstones, and there those who lost their lives would lay forever entombed until they became part of the reishi of Soul Society.

After today, the long task of rebuilding began and the painful task of replacing those lost in the battle would begin, but today was a time for rest, relaxation and socialization. The mood in the Gotei 13 was so grim that even the air itself seemed cumbersome and nobody seemed to be in the mood to do much of anything. Even Yamamoto Sou Taichou's mood seemed grim, for he too had lost someone important. Thirteenth Division captain Ukitake Jyuushiro had been one of the first to graduate and become a captain. However, he could not dwell long on these thoughts, and he chose not to as a man entered his office. Kuchiki Byakuya stood before his Captain silently waiting for the elderly man to speak.

"You know why I have summoned you here." The elderly man sat down at his desk and surveyed the other man over the tips of his wrinkled fingers.

"I forbid it." Byakuya said simply. His purple grey eyes were cold and calculating. They had had this conversation long before they had left for the war, but things were different now, at least that was the Sou Taichou's hope. Byakuya knew from his own experience what the job of a captain required, and it was not a life for just anyone. He had not forgotten the promise he made to Hisana about protecting her sister with his power. He had not forgotten the fact that she had been seconds away from death not too long ago.

"She is worthy." Byakuya stayed silent for a moment longer. In that time, he also seemed to realize that he could no longer be so restrictive. He began an internal battle with himself as he pondered a response. Rukia was worthy, there was no doubt about that, yet the promise he made so long ago lived on in him like an eternally burning flame. He should have forbidden it, he knew, but to deny her an opportunity like this seemed selfish. The leash would at last come off her, and she would be free.

"Very well." Byakuya bid a silent apology to his departed wife before exiting the Captain-Commander's office. He was confident that he had made the right decision and that Hisana would forgive him for it.

For the next two days , Seireitei had been abuzz over who the new captains were going to be, but Yamamoto Sou Taichou had been as tight lipped about it as ever. Nobody seemed to be able to get anything out of the elderly man. He had however let it leak later in the day that four individuals had swiftly been found and everyone seemed mildly impressed that this had been done in such a short time span. Just who where these geniuses? Rumors had spread like wildfire and the chatter had seemed to get in the way of the task at hand. Rukia stared out of the window of her barracks. It was too beautiful a day to be stuck inside, but she still could not wrap her head around the news her brother had delivered to her last night at dinner.

_The evening had been a quiet affair as usual as the crickets sang outside their open window. The warm spring breeze was thick with the scent of the sakura flowers that bloomed in all their glorious radiance. The two of them ate in their usual silence, which Rukia had become accustomed to. However, tonight was different. She could not quite pinpoint it, but tonight was different. Pressing the topic was not wise, she had learnt this long ago. She studied her brother from across the table. He seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle with himself . She hesitated momentarily before breaking the silence._

_"Nii-sama?" He did not answer her, but instead kept eating. Rukia sighed. She had not spoke to anyone much since Ichigo's death. The will to do this job was quickly wilting away as her inner world continued to pour. She lowered her eyes and went back to eating, but before she could shove that last bit of food in her mouth, her brother finally spoke._

_"A captain, Rukia, Yamamoto Sou Taichou wants to make you a captain." he said. Rukia's violet eyes widened in shocked as her brain took in her brother's words. A captain? Her?_

_"But, I thought you said -" Rukia's brain automatically went back to almost a year ago. The night her brother came home and told her he had kept her name off the seated officer list permanently. She had automatically dismissed it as being a protective elderly brother, but rather, she soon felt as though she were being kept on an invisible leash._

_"- Forget what I said, Rukia." Byakuya said in his stoic voice. He got up and swept out of the room, leaving Rukia completely alone with her thoughts. So much had happened in such a short space of time, that mourning Ichigo had suddenly got shoved to the back of her mind but now it seemed the floodgates had opened once again for her, and their memories came flooding back like a raging river.  
_  
Rukia lay in bed that night unable to sleep, thoughts of what Kaien-dono and Ichigo would say to her plagued her dreams like festering sores. She could not shake these thoughts as she walked under the sakura trees. The gentle, evening spring breeze blew silently, wrapping her in its invisible blanket. The atmospherestarted to clear away some her festering thoughts, and so there she would stay, under the moon, pink waves of sakura petals raining down like silent snow from the trees above. They seemed to light up the night sky in a hue of pink. The next thing she knew she felt a gentle arm on hers. She opened her eyes and slowly shook the sleep from her foggy brain, she only registered enough information to see a pair of familiar eyes looking back at her..

"Nii-sama?" Rukia stood and stretched her cramped muscles, realizing immediately that she had fallen asleep under the sakura trees.

"Come, let us go." He hurried off and she followed silently in his wake. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to start her day.

At last, the day had finally arrived, the day the questions everyone was asking would be answered. The air seemed rife with excitement, yet at the same time there was a hint of apprehension as they made their way down to the old training grounds. The chatter had come to a head until the dull thunk of a wooden cane on a platform instantly silenced the boisterous chatter. They stood at full attention in front of Yamamoto Sou Taichou, acknowledging him before sinking into a then rose and turned their attention to the left side where seven individuals marched out in single file and stood momentarily before their Captain-Commander before following in the footsteps of their new subordinates and kneeling before him where they would stay in that position.

"Arise and perform your duties to the best of your abilities." His sharp, commanding tone cut through the stagnant air.

They rose and one by one the four captains were assisted by the first division vice-captain as they slipped into their haoris. The vice-captains put their arm bands on and in one fluid motion, they turned to face the crowd that had erupted into thunderous applause. It was a quiet moment of reflection for everyone involved, yet the pride shone clearly on their faces as they let it all sink in. They had done it, and now the hard work would at last begin.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, we are the writer's fc over at bleachasylum this is our first commuity story, which has taken a lot of time and cordination between everyone involved in it. so please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a grim feeling among the people who had lost their lives fighting against Aizen and his army. The ceremony to remember the Shinigami had already taken place and the time of remorse was upon them all. So much sadness and sorrow had swept across the Soul Society, even the skies wept for the loss of everyone. They were fighting to protect their home, not just the home to the Shinigami, but to the souls of the living and the dead alike. They had died protecting them, especially one person in particular.

Kurosaki Ichigo had lost his life protecting the woman he loved. He died before Aizen was going to deliver the final blow on her, cutting down Aizen and giving up his life as a cost. It left the poor girl distraught, seeing a man she loved and cared for so much, die right before her eyes. She must of grieved for some time after seeing the substitute die in front of her.

It was then a day after all those events and it seemed the new captain selections had gone under way and they had all been selected already. If they wanted to rebuild the Soul Society back to its once grand exterior, that meant rebuilding the very fabric that made the well being of the Soul Society: The Gotei 13. It seemed the rumors which had been flying around the Soul Society over night had finally all been answered, as the new captains that had been selected had just left the ceremony.

One of the new captains which had been selected was Usumaru Hirokoto. He was the former 6th seat of the 6th division. Hirokoto had been promoted to captain of the 3rd division. He was leaving the 1st division office and was heading outside, his head was held rather high. You couldn't really blame him though, because he wasn't expecting something like this. Not only that but because of his family history, everyone distanced themselves and thought he was capable of something terrible. People automatically thought of him as some kind of blood thirsty monster just because of his family lineage. That explained why he was usually seen on his own. A small sigh left the black and white haired captains lips, as he was heading away.

It seemed he needed time on his own for him to get his head around everything which was suddenly happening all around him. It was as if his mind was one giant maze. It kept going and going and always hitting a dead end. His mind was like that, all his thoughts kept hitting nothing but dead ends. He headed out and stood outside for a moment, just standing there and turned his head toward the direction of the sky. The clouds had gathered together, sending the sky it what seemed darkness. The past few days had been nothing but dull not only for the sky, but the whole of the Soul Society itself. He just made it as if time had stood still, gazing at the sky in deep thought. Then that face suddenly struck into his mind, the sadness upon that face. The streaming of tears slowly rolling down that face. The image stuck itself in his mind and he looked away from the direction of the sky.

He looked forward and continued on toward his destination. He was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened. He found it hard to believe that someone like him had been promoted to captain, more importantly captain of the 3rd division. Usumaru continued on his path to his destination, a remorse look was upon his face. Especially with that image of that certain face constantly striking into his mind. He shook his head lightly and continued on walking, and then came to his destination.

He stood there for a moment and shook his head. He was seeing if the certain image in his mind would leave by doing this, but it seemed that it wasn't going anywhere. Hirokoto stood there for a moment as a small sigh left his lips. He just stood there for a few more moments thinking and then sighed again. He then continued on his way, just walking along. There was one face in his mind at that moment in time, the look of sorrow and anguish which was upon that one face. That was the face which kept appearing in his mind, that person had lost the one they loved right in front of their eyes. He knew what it felt like, he saw his whole family get slaughtered by the head of his clan. He was a helpless child and he managed to get away, he did not grieve because he was to young to understand it all fully.

Usumaru kept on walking for a few moments, and was thinking over some things as he headed toward his destination. So many memories and feelings were all coming back to him as he was thought back over everything. How much he seemed to be misunderstood. Everyone thought of him as a failure just because of the clan he was from. It hurt him so much that he had been so pushed to the side, because of something that wasn't even his fault. He had lived in that shadow for far to long, and upon wanting to step out, he was pushed back in, where he would forever remain in the shadow of which he the shadow of which he no longer wanted to be in.

Maybe now, upon becoming a captain, everything would change. Maybe finally he will get the respect he deserved instead of living in the shadow of someone, who, he wanted to kill with his own hand. After, eventually coming to his destination, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His lips were spread as he did this. He pushed the doors open to his destination and slowly entered, looking around at the rather quiet room.

No one was around because they were all still at the ceremony, but he thought he would slip away for a bit, to see what his new division was like. Upon arriving he just walked through the massive hall and eventually came to the door opposite the rather massive room. Captain Usumaru then pushed the other door open and stood there seeing that it was a rather big room. There was a giant desk in the heart of the room. The walls were a rather calm beige colour, with a hint of white here and there.

The room had a rather nice feel to it especially with it being such a big room. It had to have some kind of nice feel to it., so whoever it was this room belonged to would feel relaxed in here. He stood there in the entrance of the massive doorway as a small smile appeared across his face. He then realised that this was his room, this was his new office. He couldn't help but proceed slowly toward the desk and sat down behind it. He slowly sat on the chair and rested his arms on the rather large desk.

His lips slowly curved and he couldn't help but let another grin spread across his face. He couldn't help but let out a big laugh. He just really couldn't believe this. He, of all people, had been promoted to captain level. He wanted to be of a high rank but never in his life would he of been expecting to be of a captain's rank. He just couldn't help but continue to laugh, his laughter filling the room and then silence came when his door shut suddenly.

He stopped laughing and looked at his door which had just shut suddenly. He looked at the person standing there and his smile was turned upside down. The grim feeling in the air had just come back and it had just entered his office.

----

On the other side of the Seireitei, there was one girl in particular who was deeply grieving. Her emotions had run amuck upon her discovering a rather mangled body. The mangled body of her beloved brother. She couldn't help but shed tears over this poor loss. The girl, Chiaki Kagayaki, was of such a young age as well, so a loss to someone so close would leave anyone so distraught.

'Why... Why did you have to go!?' She yelled as the tears continued to flow. 'Tell me why!!' Her yells filled the air and echoed, throughout the rather depressed Seireitei.

She had long, mahogany brown hair which was tied up in a pony tail. She had deep blue eyes, which were just like the colour of a raging ocean. The tears were falling from her eyes and crashing onto the floor.

She had been told earlier that day, that her older brother had been killed in battle. He died whilst trying to protect their captain: Kuchiki Byakuya. The Kagayaki clan were sworn under oath that they lived for one purpose and one purpose only. That purpose was to protect and serve under the jurisdiction of the Kuchiki clan and protect the clan's leader no matter what. Her older brother was the 6th seat of that division and now with his passing, it seemed, she was assigned to his place. That was a reserved placement for the Kagayaki next in line, and this was her newly obtained position.

The rather depressed girl did look up to her older brother so much. She wanted to become as strong as him and maybe even stronger. He was like her barrier, with him there she would never progress and become stronger. However, now the barrier had been lifted and she could progress forward and become stronger, she was determined to become the strongest member of her clan to ever have this position. She was going to follow in her brothers foot steps to make sure she protected the captain of the 6th division no matter what.

The one she admired so much had now died from what Kuchiki Byakuya had reported to her. That he had gotten in the way of a blast which was about to hit him. The blast was too strong for the man's body to withstand and it ripped it to pieces, leaving his body mangeled and hard to identify. However, Chiaki's older brother being his shield still wasn't good enough, the blast still done some big damage on Byakuya. He had wasted his life, protecting Byakuya, who, basically still felt all the blast.

'Damn you! You weren't meant to die!' She yelled. 'You said you were going to be there! You said you were gonna be there to watch me get stronger! You promised me you would come back alive! YOU PROMISED ME!'

She began punching the chest of her brother's dead body, she couldn't help it. She was depressed and angry and she didn't know how to react. She had never felt such a mixed bunch of emotions all at once. This was all new to her, so of course she wasn't going to know how to react.

'You bastard! You lied to me! You bastard!!' Chiaki yelled, as she kept punching his chest.

----

At the moment, it was great that there were already newly appointed captains, who had managed to fight with all their strength and be able to survive through the toughest war in the history of the Soul Society. So many casualties, over half of the Shinigami spread across all of the Gotei 13 had been killed in this devastating battle. All these troops had lost their lives protecting the land they all loved so much. So many lives were lost, and it was just a matter of rebuilding it all to the once grand way it used to stand.

Loved ones had been lost. It all faded away. Maybe Peace could begin once again as the winter war had come to an end. Maybe there were some things in this world which would quickly come to an end. One world of someone in particular had come crashing down around them. Kuchiki Rukia to be precise. She had fallen in love with the Substitute Shinigami and their love had been confessed to one another and just when things become stronger between both of the young lovers. The young man was foolish and he went running into battle without thinking and because of this, his life came to an end.

Now it seemed, she was now a captain, taking on the role as one of the higher officers within the Gotei 13 system. This was such a big responsibility, which Kuchiki Byakuya took upon himself to suggest it to the head captain. The one who refused to let her even become a seated officer when she was first adopted into the noble house of Kuchiki. He had obviously seen, over time, that she had grown into being able to looking after herself, and a few promises were made by other people to protect her. He was there if she needed him to be. He would protect her if she needed it and the others were unable to fulfill their promise.

Byakuya cared so much for his younger sister, and he was willing to let her, no suggest, that she become a captain in place of the one last: Jyuushiro Ukitake. He must of had faith in her. Maybe he was taking a step back and letting her maybe take her own steps in life without him needing to be there constantly. However, there was always the fact that he was still going to be there to help her. He had made a promise, after all, to his beloved wife on her death bed.

Rukia slowly left the division HQ and she headed down the rather big corridor. Her new white Haori was flowing behind her, the number 13 kanji on the back of it. She was going to wear it with pride now, not just for her captain, for everyone who lost their lives. More importantly, for the substitute Shinigami she fell in love with. She may not of acted like it, but she felt like it was her fault. Just like she carried the burden for the lose of the Lieutenant Shiba Kaien when he died. Would she carry this burden for such a long time. Kurosaki had died protecting her, and she felt responsible for it. .It wasn't right...

She would wear it...

With Pride...


	3. Chapter 3

Winter War's Wrath

Chapter 3

Mayuri bent over the black orb, staring into its depths. There was a strange spiritual energy pulsing from it. The scientist blinked as he heard Nemu enter. "What is it Nemu?"

"You were right, Mayuri-sama. The spiritual energy from the hougyoku is very similar to an Espada's…"

"I see, how strange. From what I hear from Urahara, it was never like this before."

Nemu paused, "Perhaps I should send a message to him. Urahara-san should know." The quiet girl began to slip out the door when Mayuri interrupted.

"No, we can leave it for a while."

"Okay."

----

Kagami, a brown-eyes, brown-haired girl sighed as she looked up from polishing her mirror. Sure, the sky was blue, the birds sang everything might have been perfect if it wasn't for the graves in front of her. "Why am I here, Arashitori? Why is it always me who gets the worst job?" she murmured.

"Because you're the one who doesn't moan as soon as you're given the job."

She turned around to see her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki step off the roof. "Taichou, I thought you were at the meeting."

"Faster than expected."

Kagami's eyes widened, "Oh."

"And to answer your question, it's actually because you're one of the strong officers who don't have an urge to slice up the hollows behind you."

Kagami's brown eyes moved to the locked door of the tower, "I guess that's true…I'm not really interested in…something like that."

"Well, in case you want to know, your shift is basically over."

The girl glared at her captain, slightly upset. _I knew that! And I was under the impression that I still had my shift! _Kagami swept her plait over her shoulder and began to walk away, her short sword at her side. Her brown eyes were sad and not warm and cheerful anymore. Kagami didn't have any direct connections with those who died in the desperate battle but the mourning around her seemed to pressure her deeper into that feeling anyway. The third seat stopped in the middle of the street and screamed, spinning around and running to her captain's office. "Taichou! You tell me to come off my shift and then send me running to help with Renji's stupid paperwork?"

Byakuya looked up, "Of course."

*sweatdrop*

----

Deep inside the hougyoku, a person stood alone, playing with her long, black hair. Her violet eyes stared forward into the darkness. She didn't know if she was deaf, if she was blind. She didn't know if she truly existed. Her black hair was barely visible to her own eyes. She didn't know her name either. In fact, she felt that she didn't know anything.

----

Kagami raised her head from the paperwork sighing. She was tired and on the verge of slumping on the desk to sleep. She rubbed an eye and gazed at the work before her and picked up her pen. Kagami heaved a deep sigh and started again. The best she could do to help her captain was at least finish Renji's stupid paperwork. "Renji…you are going to pay the next time I see you…" she broke off staring at the sheet of paper she had discovered. "Chiaki Kagayaki…so you're the new officer I'll have to talk to." The brown-haired girl crumpled up the page and tossed it in the bin next to her, "No one needs to tick that box, the seat's reserved…"

She finished the pile Renji had left and stood, tired and sleepy. Rain had started pouring outside and she felt a strange burst of happiness. _Least you're happy Arashitori._ Kagami walked to a low hanging tree and pulled herself onto a branch and sat, eyes closed, facing up. _You're right Arashitori. It's very calming, just sitting and letting the rain fall on you. It washes away everything that's troubling you…_Kagami pulled off the ribbons on her hair, letting her brown hair fall as it soaked with rain.

"Interesting way of relaxing."

Kagami turned to Renji who was standing in the shelter of the roof, "Why would you care?"

"Isn't it cold?"

"You think I care?"

"I dunno, maybe you will when you catch a cold."

"As if." She rolled her brown eyes and slid off the branch into a small puddle of water. Kagami walked underneath the shelter, dripping wet. The third seat began to walk away before she stopped, turned and kicked Renji hard in the shins. "I had to do a gigantic pile of paperwork because of you! Don't you dare leave something like that again!"

----

Mayuri gazed at the hougyoku as it pulsed and appeared to grow larger. Slightly. The scientist turned on a screen and watched as some numbers increased massively. "Hmm, now things become more complicated." He pressed several buttons in rapid succession and grabbed a piece of paper that was printed out. The scientist shut the door behind him and only left when he heard the several locks click and a gas being released around the door frame.

He walked down the hallway and out of his division building, clutching the piece of paper that held the basic facts about the hougyoku since it was kept "under quarantine". Mayuri thought over the numbers for a few seconds before focusing on getting to the commander general. There wasn't much to say. Really, there wasn't. Basically, the hougyoku, was growing, not necessarily in physical size though.

----

The figure that stood inside the dark hell of the hougyoku walked around in a circle, truly not sure what to do. She hoped that there was a reason for her existence. She thought her existence over and over as she stood stock still, the brilliant violet and green wings she developed moving slowly behind her as an invisible, cold wind blew around her. The black-haired person didn't even know her name. She felt trapped as she walked to the wall that enclosed her from outside. Her hand pressed gently onto the cold, black wall. She withdrew it quickly, as though she was afraid that the wall would collapse and she would regret being exposed to "outside".

She stepped several paces back, trembling and sank to the ground. She understood what was happening and it horrified her. _I'm afraid._

----

Kagami stared out over at the graves, eyes filled with sorrow. She paid no attention to the espada trapped behind her. Her thoughts were held solely on the lost lives before her. But she didn't know that she should be directing her attention to whatever was going on behind the walls she guarded.

----

Inside, one of the espada sat, hands chained together, eyes staring forward, unblinking. Something was about to happen. Something amazing was going to happen…soon. And he was going to be part of it, to see it. He grinned and sat still, quite contented with what was going to happen soon. The poem he heard from outside the room was going to become reality.

_Deep beneath the sky of black,_

_Beneath the supposed victory,_

_A creature stirs,_

_And begins to wake,_

_Wandering its temporary cage,_

_It screams and thinks,_

_Thoughts never stopping,_

_It hisses in fury and stabs at the walls,_

_But never breaks out,_

_For it knows,_

_Deep in its black heart,_

_That the time's not right,_

_To hold back,_

_Just for now,_

_To wreck havoc at the right moment,_

_It gains feelings and emotions,_

_Letting them pile high,_

_Like mountains and hills,_

_So that it understands,_

_What people desire,_

_What people despise,_

_So it can use them as weapons,_

_And crush others' hearts,_

_It has dark intentions,_

_That won't be found immediately,_

_It's an enemy,_

_That even the gods,_

_Have to toil against,_

_Her hair is long,_

_Black,_

_To represent her long life,_

_And dark heart,_

_Her skin is white,_

_A constant symbol,_

_Of what she really is,_

_A ghost,_

_Of all the sorrow,_

_All the pain,_

_The hate in the world,_

_That has been bleached,_

_Into a pale tone,_

_Her eyes are violet,_

_Pale violet,_

_To give her the colour,_

_Those others have,_

_That she really doesn't have,_

_And acts as a symbol,_

_That pities her,_

_That tells those who understand,_

_Even a minute part of her,_

_Might understand,_

_That having simple,_

_Stupid,_

_Human desires is fine,_

_That having those desires,_

_Is possible,_

_That having those desires,_

_And trying to fulfill them,_

_Isn't pointless,_

_But she won't listen,_

_Her eyes will cloud with confusion,_

_She poisons her own mind,_

_With misunderstanding,_

_As well as understanding,_

_And she won't remember,_

_Anything,_

_She'll be wiped blank,_

_There'll be nothing in her eyes,_

_They'll stare out,_

_Nothing left in them,_

_Not even a spark of fury,_

_A spark of hate,_

_Or even joy,_

_And she'll know why she ended up that way,_

_But too late,_

_Much too late,_

_But things change,_

_This prophecy might not come true,_

_It could be…_

_A lie,_

_Or an incorrect prediction,_

_For futures change,_

_As it is affected by the present,_

_And the choices,_

_That everybody can make,_

_But be warned listeners,_

_What has just been said could also be a lie,_

_For prophecies and foretellings,_

_Can come true,_

_For they may be impossible to outwit,_

_As they are etched into your fate,_

_And I end,_

_For I no longer wish to see,_

_The turmoil of this monster's future,_

_For she will most likely,_

_Die without knowing,_

_What love meant,_

_Perhaps she would die,_

_Asking that question,_

_Wondering,_

_What others thought it was,_

_Wondering,_

_Why she didn't know about it,_

_Wondering,_

_Why she didn't have those human feelings…_


End file.
